goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer (2015)
Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer is an American feature length traditional animated Flash movie directed by Sailor Sedna, and produced by Caillou Brothers Family Entertainment and Go!Animate Pictures/Go!Animate Studios. It is a remake of the 2000 animated special of the same name produced by Phil Roman. The movie was released on December 22, 2015, just in time for Christmas, and right around the 15th anniversary of the original film. It is rated R for strong language, thematic elements, peril, extreme action violence, scary images, and suggestive content. Plot The film begins with the protagonist, Jake Spankenheimer (yes that's his name), narrating while his Grandma walks off through the snow, telling us how wonderful and great Christmas is, but mentions how the story being told here is unique and surprising. While Grandma is walking through the snow, she suddenly takes notice of something in the sky. It is Santa Claus and his reindeer, and as Grandma screams, she is run over offscreen. Jake then explains simply what happens ("Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer", Chorus, Verse 1, Chorus 2). He then explains how it almost ended Christmas, and we are taken back one year in time (though this same scene was occurring in that same time). Jake's family lives in a nice little city named Cityville, where everyone is caught up in the holiday chaos, and Jake and his family own a cute little general store. As an example of how nice Christmas spirit exists in Cityville, Boris buys presents for Caillou and his 26 other brothers from the general store (Caillou has also been much better), and when he is having trouble with the gifts, Mrs. Prysellius and Trotty the horse offer to help take Boris home with a horse and sleigh, and Boris accepts. Inside the store, Jake warns his Grandma that their Cousin Mel is trying to prevent a customer from buying a gingerbread house for her kids to decorate. After some arguing, the customer leaves the store happily with her item and Cousin Mel is angered greatly. After Grandma reads the story "The Year Without a Santa Claus" to some kids, Jake has a heart to heart talk with his mom, Daphne, about whether Santa Claus is real. Daphne explains how Santa represents giving to others and explains about the good Saint Nicholas did, and Jake is cheered up a bit and feeling better. Meanwhile, Cousin Mel tells Jake's dad, Frank, that Jake suffers from a strange affliction: "Santa Claus is Real Syndrome." Frank is very cross at this and tells her to shut up, saying that that "syndrome" does not exist and was just made up by her, and is mad at insulting Grandma. Later that day, Frank gets a Christmas tree for the family, but oddly, it is not pine nor plastic: it is inflatable, from the Cityville Own-All Corporation. They set it up, with mixed reactions from the family, Jake and Grandma think it's OK, though they prefer a real tree. Grandpa and Daphne think it's beautiful despite the quality. Frank thinks it's one of the best he's ever seen, and that it was efficient and cheap. Suddenly, the tree starts to tip over, and though Frank and Grandpa manage to hold it, Grandpa is distracted by a phone call and the tree ends up falling onto Frank and breaking into pieces. Frank is alright, but is very unhappy at the tree's cheap flimsy quality, but Grandma suggests there may be time to get another. As it turns out, the phone call is from Own-All's C.E.O., Austin Bucks. He is sorry to hear what happened to the tree, but offers a gift card and refunds the money, while Jake, Grandma and Grandpa get a real Douglass Fir pine tree and decorate it, with Jake being happy and confident that the upcoming Christmas will be the best one ever. The next day, a mysterious man comes inside Grandma's store, with Cousin Mel thinking he is hunky. That man happens to be Austin Bucks, who not only had called the day before, but would like to speak with the owner of the store. Jake introduces himself, and Austin makes fun of his last name. Jake is enraged by this and scolds Austin for it. Austin apologizes and Jake accepts it. Austin then asks if there's an extra elf costume lying around somewhere, and Jake says he has to pay for it. Austin says not to worry, wishes Jake Merry Christmas and buys and changes into an elf costume. Jake wonders why Austin is there, then fears that he may make the store sell the cheap inflatable trees. Cousin Mel comes in and expresses her interest in Austin's looks and how she'd love to get him a Christmas present. Grandma has just finished reading "Rudolph" to Caillou and some of his brothers, when Austin comes by dressed up as an elf. Grandma immediately recognizes him and Austin explains that he would like to purchase her store, whilst Jake decides to see what Austin is planning. Austin explains that he wants to help deliver gifts on Christmas Eve with a "Sleighmobile" to make Christmas more efficient and less stressful for people. The mention of the word profit immediately gets Cousin Mel scheming up on what she will tell Grandma. Grandma however politely declines Austin's offer, explaining that she wants to spend a non-worrying Christmas with her family. Austin understands and decides to postpone it for next year, and both wish each other a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. As Austin leaves, he drops his business card, which Cousin Mel picks up, and Austin expresses his interest in Grandma's decision and hopes to meet her again. Grandma asks Jake if she should sell her store, and Jake says she shouldn't as he loves the place, and he compliments Grandma for her sweet attitude. Cousin Mel then comes up to tell Jake and Grandma something secret, and they go to the side of the store. Cousin Mel says it would be a good idea to sell the store and get profit around the holidays. Grandma furiously declines, saying the reason it's been around so long is because of the happiness and joy people have been given by it, especially around the holidays. Cousin Mel leaves in a huff, but looks at Austin's business card and says "We'll see..." On Christmas Eve, Grandma praises Jake for the gingerbread men cookies he made and finds her Christmas treat is ready to be taken to the community service center. Jake expresses his concern about it, but Grandma tells Jake that he knows he likes it, and Jake says he loves it, and then says to the camera how the way he sees it, two types of people celebrate Christmas: people who like fruitcake, and people who are regular human beings; her Christmas treat is a fruitcake ("Grandma's Killer Fruitcake"). As Grandma prepares to leave, Frank, Daphne and Grandpa beg her not to go, saying there's a snowstorm outside and that Grandma has been drinking too much eggnog. Grandma sadly apologizes and says she has no choice as she left her medication at the store. She then walks outside down the street but suddenly stops short and sees something in the sky. It is Santa Claus and his reindeer. She cries out in horror and is run over by a reindeer and Santa and knocked unconscious. Jake, who saw the whole thing from a window, runs outside to where she is, and then runs back inside to tell his mom, dad and grandpa. Inside, Jake, who is shaken and frightened, tries to explain what happened to Grandma. Daphne comforts him and says he must have had a bad dream. Cousin Mel begins to explain it may be part of the "syndrome" she invented again, but Frank interrupts her and prevents her from doing so. Grandpa suggests they go out and get her, but when they do so, she is nowhere to be found, with only her eggnog bottle and fruitcake left at the scene. Frank calls the police and they go straight to the scene of the accident. Jake points out the items that were left there, and said Santa accidentally ran her over, but the police officers do not believe in that and go so far as to insult his family with the "Santa Claus is Real Syndrome" again, saying there is a family dispute. Jake is enraged and yells at them to "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!", and declares he's going to prove Santa exists once and for all. Grandpa exclaims he saw what happened that Christmas Eve, and insults Cousin Mel when she brings up the "syndrome" excuse again, saying she made it up to torture Jake. Jake, Frank, Daphne, Cousin Mel, and two of the police officers go farther beyond the scene while Grandpa stays behind with another officer inspecting the fruitcake. Grandpa notices some brownish cream on it and eats it, saying it's chocolaty, and then exclaims how he remembers it, while the officer takes a picture of it. Meanwhile, the others have found the impression of a person in the snow, but the police don't know whether it's Grandma or not. Cousin Mel finds a note lying nearby and takes it with her, then tells the officers to get going and searching for Grandma. Jake is not happy with one officer mentioning about the "Santa angle", and Frank is enraged at them calling Grandma an old broad. Both he and Jake admit their disgust for the police. Time passes, and Grandpa takes Grandma's disappearance so well, the family is dressed in black, and the family puts up missing signs as time passes ("Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer", Verse 2 and Chorus 3). It soon is November of next year. A chubby man with a familiar white beard who is buying milk notices the "Missing Grandma" cartons and rushes into an alleyway. This man is Kris Kringle and he transforms into Santa Claus. Santa then meets three other friends in the alleyway, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer and two elves: Quincy and Springy. They are glad to see Santa, but are shocked to hear how a "woman" (Grandma) was run over, and the trio explains how their new Mistress wanted to talk to Santa about the Christmas goodies she makes, and they make off for the North Pole, with Rudolph flying them there. Soon, it is now December 21st, nearly a year since Grandma disappeared. Austin meets Jake in the store, who is really depressed as Grandma still hasn't been found, they may have to declare her officially dead, and business hasn't been going so well. Austin expresses his concern and wishes there was something he could do to help. Cousin Mel suggests to sell the store to get money to find Grandma, but Austin explains it cannot be sold unless Grandpa signed the document. Cousin Mel thinks that she'll make sure he signs it. Meanwhile at the North Pole, Springy and Quincy get ready to finish up making the toys for the kids, while Santa goes back into a factory. Not too long afterward, the Mistress appears. The factory is a fruitcake factory, and she explains that they're all ready to be shipped out to the Own-All Corporation and wants Santa to deliver them before Christmas Eve. Santa accepts, but mentions how the "woman's" picture was found. Before he can finish, an alarm goes off, as someone is breaking into the North Pole. Two FBI policemen break in, stick Santa up, destroy the conveyor belt, and tell Santa he is to appear in court the next day for a trial of hit and run after running over Grandma. Santa exclaims it wasn't his fault, but he has no choice, and wonders what is going on and who sent them over. Just then, Cousin Mel appears and puts something mysterious in two fruitcakes, and then explains what happened and how she got there happened earlier that night. Earlier that night, Cousin Mel had treated Grandpa to dinner at a restaurant and to discuss matters involving the store. She brings out the document, saying it would make sure the both of them would make a lot of money around the holidays. She asks him to sign it, while he thinks she wants him to sing. After a bit of misunderstanding, Grandpa sings about how Grandma is doing up in Heaven ("Grandma's Spending Christmas with the Superstars") and then signs the document. However, he wants to dance instead of dating the document, which angers Cousin Mel, but Grandpa calms her down and then explains that he has his own plan to get the two of them money. He calls out an attorney named I.M. Slime, who becomes both the attorney for both Grandpa and Cousin Mel. What had happened was, one day when watching the TV, Grandpa had seen I.M. Slime advertising with other lawyers she'd help win a multi-million dollar settlement. Grandpa then dances to the song about his plan, and along with Cousin Mel and I.M. Slime, sues Santa Claus for hit-and-run. Santa doesn't lose his license, but goes bankrupt as Grandpa wins a lot of money, and gets a TV to help with his suffering ("Grandpa's Gonna Sue the Pants Off'a Santa"). But when riding in the police car, Grandpa tells Santa something... Later on December 22nd, Cousin Mel walks in triumphant with the signed document, saying she'll go see Austin to sell the store for millions, and how Grandpa helped. Jake is flabbergasted at Grandpa's actions, and Grandpa tells him to follow him outside. While he leaves, Cousin Mel knocks the fruitcake that was found at the accident (and had somehow survived nearly a year) to the floor, and Jake notices there's chocolate ice cream on it, so he decides to keep it with him. When walking outside, Jake suddenly notices that Santa Claus has been arrested. When Jake asks Grandpa why, Grandpa tells him it is to make sure the both of them are satisfied. Jake doesn't understand, but then he realizes the truth: Santa Claus is real and Grandpa helped prove he was by suing him. Jake wonders what Grandpa will do with the money, but Grandpa tells him not to worry and just go to Own-All, and then go outside the jail cell where Santa is. While Jake does so, Grandpa chuckles to himself how he just won a lot of money under Cousin Mel's back, and she got none. Jake rushes inside the Own-All Building Corporation and begs for Austin not to buy the store. I.M. Slime tells him it's too late, and after introducing herself, Jake insults her name and ticks her off. Austin tells her to stop insulting him and tells Jake there's nothing he can do. Jake mentions Grandpa wasn't just suing Santa for the money, but also because it had to do with Santa. Austin is interested about Santa's name, and Cousin Mel tells Austin not to listen to Jake and tries to flirt with Austin, but he is disgusted by that and shoos her away. He then tells Jake if he really believes Santa exists, he should find him as he should know where Grandma is, he also saw the trial on his laptop too, and he'll cancel the deal until Christmas Eve. Jake rushes out happily thanking Austin, while Cousin Mel and I.M. Slime scheme up a plan; Slime will follow Jake and Mel will make sure to take care of the fruitcakes, and both will make sure Santa stays missing. At home, Jake e-mails Quincy and Springy at "christmaskringleincorporated.com", asking for their help to break Santa free and find Grandma. Later that night, Grandpa and Jake rush towards the jail cell and meet Rudolph, Quincy and Springy. They all introduce themselves happily and then Quincy and Springy rush to the jail cell. Santa laments about being stuck in jail for six months, but just then Quincy and Springy come in and help break Santa free. When Santa arrives, Jake finds out that Grandpa actually deliberately let Santa get arrested and sued him so he would have enough money to buy the store back from Cousin Mel and then pay Santa back afterward. Jake understands, and Quincy asks if Jake would like to find Grandma. Jake accepts and everyone except Grandpa, who is going to count his money, fly off to the North Pole. Just then, I.M. Slime appears, she had been spying on Jake. Jake, Santa, Rudolph, Quincy, and Springy fly through the sky and arrive at the North Pole ("Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, Gene Autry Version, Short"). When they arrive, Rudolph smells the fruitcake in Jake's pocket, and when Jake takes out the fruitcake, Rudolph eats part of it, as the chocolate ice cream is a type of ice cream made specifically for reindeer. When Jake wonders how it got there, Rudolph begins to cry and confesses he was partially to blame for it, as he and the other reindeer smelled the ice cream on that fateful Christmas Eve and couldn't control themselves. He apologizes and blames himself, but Jake comforts him cheers him up by telling him it wasn't his fault, nor did Santa, tells him he just got framed and he's still helping out in a way. Rudolph cheers up and tells him he's definitely on Santa's good list and Jake runs inside Santa's workshop. The toys are all finished, when suddenly, the Mistress appears. However, she says that now Jake is in front of her, she says that she is actually not a strange mistress. She takes off her cloak and reveals that she is actually Grandma. Jake happily runs up to her, and Grandma explains how she was making fruitcakes to Own-All as Austin was very nice, and so she could have a backup business just in case her store was sold. Jake suggests they go back, but Grandma suddenly realizes that she tainted two of her fruitcakes with poison. Jake decides to take them back when they go. Upon arriving outside, I.M. Slime sticks up Jake and Santa and is about to take them back when Grandma appears. Everyone except Springy and Quincy goes back to Cityville and then court begins. In the court trial, District Attorney Hardtongue believes that the only conclusion based on the evidence they have so far is that Santa ran over Grandma, when suddenly, Santa, Grandma, and Jake come inside. Judge Winfrey acquits Santa of all kidnapping charges, but I.M. Slime still brings up "sleighicular negligence." Jake however explains what happened: first he feeds two of the jury members, Mr. Cilderoy and Mr. Saldorf, a piece of Grandma's fruitcake, and then presents the evidence by gives them a piece of the fruitcake that had the ice cream on it, and then calls in Rudolph, who eats the whole thing, explains what the ice cream was, and then explains he couldn't control himself due to the smell. Grandma accepts his apology. Cousin Mel talks about getting the store, but Grandpa turns the tables by mentioning his plan and tricking Cousin Mel. He then plays his two trump cards with two pieces of paper: one is a note that Santa left explaining what happened, and the other was a reindeer ice cream recipe Grandpa had made when visiting the North Pole via the Polar Express when he was younger, starting a firm friendship between him and Santa. Both were dusted for fingerprints, and it turns out Cousin Mel had taken them, proving she had put the reindeer ice cream on the fruitcake that caused the reindeer to accidentally run over Grandma. It is then that Jake presents the poisoned fruitcakes as evidence and claims Cousin Mel poisoned them, to which Grandma says she did, and everyone wonders why Cousin Mel would do such a thing. Cousin Mel then breaks down and admits she hid the note and stole the recipe, she forced Grandpa to sign over his rights to the store not realizing it was part of his plan, she was actually responsible for killing John F. Kennedy, she's behind the evil trial, and she hates the Christmas feelings with the caring and sharing, and so she cooked up the trial so she could be rich. Then she announces she and I.M. Slime still have a way to get rich: by stealing Santa's toys from the North Pole and selling them to kids. The two women run off and escape in a plane while Jake, Santa, Grandma and Rudolph pursue with the sleigh. Just as Cousin Mel and I.M. Slime are about to steal the toys, Quincy and Springy break out with guns and stop them. Just then the others arrive, and the elves and two criminals begin to fight: the elves with guns and the evil women with snowballs. Jake and the others express concern, until Jake comes up with an idea to help them out and whispers among the group. Just then the elves run out of ammo and are knocked down by a huge snowball. Just as Cousin Mel and I.M. Slime are about to take down Santa, Jake and Grandma throw the poisoned fruitcakes at them. They end up chewing and swallowing them and collapse in the snow, all sick and numb. The poison doesn't kill them though, and the elves are OK. Rudolph then takes a dump onto them as a Christmas present for them. They take them back to the court and Cousin Mel and I.M. Slime are sentenced to prison for life for kidnapping, obstructing justice and almost ruining Christmas, and Slime loses her job. Outside the courthouse, Austin approaches Grandma again; he does not want to buy her store, but wants to franchise it throughout the country with her in charge. Grandma thinks it sounds nice, but then realizes a loophole: in order to franchise something, you have to own it first. She tells Austin to instead franchise her fruitcake factory at the North Pole instead or she will make him and her go through another unnecessarily long trial, and then Austin agrees to franchise the fruitcake company instead, saying he always did like her fruitcakes. Grandma gives him a free one for that, and wishes him a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Austin once again is impressed with Grandma. Jake and Santa bid their farewells with Jake thanking Santa for helping give his Grandma back. Grandma and Jake reconcile and then Grandma throws the ice creamy fruitcake away to feed to the reindeer. Meanwhile Cousin Mel and I.M. Slime are being led to the police car by the same policemen who didn't believe in Santa at first, regretting the things they did, when suddenly Mel catches the fruitcake, but realizes what it is too late, and she and I.M. Slime are run over by Santa, with the police saying they deserve that for being selfish and stupid, but at least Jake was right about Santa. Rudolph apologizes for what happened, and Santa declares "Merry Christmas to All and to All a Good Night!", while we see what Jake's dining room table looks like on Christmas Eve and then Jake warns his friends and neighbors to watch out just in case Santa accidentally crashes again, and we see him visiting Mel and Slime in jail. ("Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer, Chorus 2, Verse 3, Chorus 4) The next day is Christmas Day. Jake happily opens his stocking and greets his family downstairs. They talk all about his adventure, and Jake declares family is the best Christmas gift, and Grandpa mentions how he paid Santa back and he's not bankrupt anymore. Grandma lets Jake start on a gift offered from her, and Jake excitedly opens it up to see his gift is yet another fruitcake. With a cry of "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO..." the film ends with a scene of Jake and his grandparents riding in a horse and sleigh while the credits roll ("A Reindeer Got Run Over by My Grandma") and then at the end, Santa and Rudolph wish the viewer Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Cast *David as **Jake Spankenheimer **Caillou **Maillou **Trotty *Kimberly as Grandma Spankenheimer *Professor as Grandpa Elmo Spankenheimer *Eric as **Frank Spankenheimer **Boris *Julie as Daphne Spankenheimer *Belle as Cousin Mel *Simon as Austin Bucks *Diesel as Santa Claus *Joey as Elf Quincy *Lawrence as Elf Springy *Emma as **Rudolph **Police Woman #1 *Elizabeth as Mrs. Prysellius *Amy as **Attorney I. M. Slime **Female Customer **Mrs. Claus *Dallas as Police Man #1 *Kendra as **Police Woman #2 **Judge Winfrey *Young Guy as Police Man #2 *Callie as Police Woman #3 *Scary Voice as Mistress *Duncan as Mr. Cilderoy *Wiseguy as Mr. Saldorf *Kalya as Christy Chang *Brian as **PC Guy **District Attorney Hardtongue *Kidaroo as Jake/Grandma (screaming/yelling) Soundtrack Side A #Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer" (Elmo Shropshire) #"Welcome Xmas" (Go!Animate) #"Build up Tension" (Go!Animate) #"Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" (Go!Animate) #"Jingle Bells (Instrumental)" #"Silent Night" (Go!Animate) #"Really Chosen to be a Soldier Part 4" (Takanori Arisawa) #"Joyful - In the Garden" (Go!Animate) #"Deck the Halls (Jazz Classic)" #"Scatterbrained by Nature Part 2" (Takanori Arisawa) #"We Wish You a Merry Christmas (Jazz Classic)" (Go!Animate) #"Scatterbrained by Nature Part 4" (Takanori Arisawa) #"Grandma's Killer Fruitcake" (Elmo Shropshire) #"Action" (Go!Animate) #"Shadow Galactia" (Takanori Arisawa) #"Sanctuary, Precept of Death" (Seiji Yokoyama) #"Remembering Sadness" (Seiji Yokoyama) Side B #"Ginga Television Deno Sakuryaku" (Takanori Arisawa) #"Stalking Someone Part 4" (Takanori Arisawa) #"Imagine Anything" (Go!Animate) #"Grandma's Spending Christmas With the Superstars" (Elmo Shropshire) #"Grandpa's Gonna Sue the Pants Off'a Santa" (Elmo Shropshire) #"Sad Brothers" (Seiji Yokoyama) #"Gespaltene Sailor Krieger" (Takanori Arisawa) #"Bossa Story" (Go!Animate) #"Illusion of 12 Temples" (Seiji Yokoyama) #"Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" (Gene Autry) #"Secret Garden" (Go!Animate) #"Hi-Tech World" (Go!Animate) #"God Warrior Vs. Saint" (Seiji Yokoyama) #"Picnic for Two" (Go!Animate) #"Soul Mate" (Go!Animate) #"White Christmas (Instrumental)" #"A Reindeer Got Run Over by My Grandma" (Ray Leslie, Morey Downing) Production Sailor Sedna got the idea for the film after seeing the Nostalgia Critic's review on the original special and how he thought that version of the "Grandpa's Gonna Sue the Pants Off'a Santa" song looked like a bad Flash Animated E-card. Sailor Sedna had had a Go!Animate account for a while, and since Go!Animate uses Flash in a way, he thought he could do a better version of that with Go!Animate, and so the idea was born. Production started around spring of 2015, with a trailer being made, and Sailor Sedna released a preview of the film with two versions of the "Grandma's Killer Fruitcake" song, one with the Dr. Elmo version, and one with a cover version. The Dr. Elmo version was decided as the final choice. However, Sailor Sedna kinda procrastinated around the summer of 2015, and took a break from it in August to spend vacation time at a summer camp. Production resumed in fall. On October 11, 2015, Grandpa Spankenheimer showed up with a preview of the "Grandma's Spending Christmas with the Superstars" using the audio from the original special (Gary Chase singing, not Dr. Elmo). He wanted to know if it should be used or not, but it ended up being used, as Sedna heard the whole song and loved it. With the sudden announcement of Go!Animate starting to remove non-business themes, Sailor Sedna became very upset and almost considered stopping the film, but was encouraged by his brother and all of his family to continue with it, and hearing it wouldn't happen until January of 2016, Sedna changed his mind and chose to finish it. Several liberties were taken with the original special, though it did keep stuff like Grandma not dying and had most of the lines. Jake had a sister in the original special, but Sedna felt she contributed nothing and cut her out. He changed the idea of "reindeer nip" to reindeer ice cream similar to how there is ice cream for dogs. Springy and Rudolph were added in. Originally all 27 Caillou brothers were going to appear in the film, but they were cut due to time and only show up in the logo, although Sedna is planning to do a movie with them. The scene with the inflatable Christmas tree breaking was added in for comedic effect and when Sedna found out about the "dead" tree prop. The reactions to it are more of a mouthpiece for Sedna on what he thinks of which trees are best. Grandma in this special does not get amnesia when being hit, but instead opens up the secret fruitcake factory at the North Pole. Grandpa is more smarter than in the original film, and his setting up a plan with Santa, the scenes with Boris and Mrs. Prysellius, the inflatable Christmas tree, the secret fruitcake factory and the Mistress, and the final battle with Cousin Mel and I.M. Slime at the North Pole, were all original to this movie. Production wrapped up on December 21, 2015. The full movie is here: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9F2ke_SsBLY&feature=youtu.be Reception Unlike the original special this film was based on, Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer (2015) has received positive reception from people. Toxic Skull on Youtube rated the film five stars out of five, claiming he didn't even have a favorite part. PonyEnterprises II graded it an A+, saying it was "AWESOME!!!!!!", stated his "favorite part was Jake said "shut the fuck up" when the cops said that Santa is not real", and he thought the film was "much better than the original 2000 version." SkyGaming gave the film five stars out of five. Trivia and Errors Trivia Grandpa's name, Elmo, is named after Elmo Shropshire, who wrote/sang the original song and voiced Grandpa in the original special. The Caillou Brothers in the scene with Grandma talking to Austin are Caillou, Haillou, Raillou, Iaillou, Saillou, Taillou, Maillou, and Aillou, all beginning with the letters that spell Christmas. Several Disney characters appear; in the beginning, Grandma is reading to Megan from the original My Little Pony series, John and Michael from'' Peter Pan'', and Mary Poppins, Jane, Michael and Bert from Mary Poppins appear when Austin walks outside Grandma's store. During the "Grandma's Killer Fruitcake" sequence, Mr. Conductor from Thomas and the Magic Railroad appears as a postman bringing in the "killer fruitcake." Pegasus Seiya from Saint Seiya appears in the church sermon, and Colonel Sanders of the KFC brand appears in the "State of Kentucky..." segment. Bugs Bunny from Looney Tunes also appears in the "drought in Albuquerque" segment, asking where that left turn he should have taken is. "Caillou Brothers Family Entertainment" is a play on "Warner Brothers Family Entertainment", being the case with 27 Caillou brothers. The dog's name, Sufood, is the name of the dog from the original special, Doofus, spelled backwards. Rudolph is voiced by Emma, a female, as a reference/nod to Rudolph being voiced by a female in the original classic Rankin and Bass special and the 1998 movie (Billie Mae Richards and Kathleen Barr). Grandma, in fact, mentions Arthur Rankin, Jr. and Jules Bass' names in the film, perhaps as a nod to the duo for creating classic holiday specials like Rudolph, Frosty, Santa Claus is Coming to Town, and The Year Without a Santa Claus. Two of those stories are mentioned there, in fact. Santa's transformation is a parody of magical girl transformations, specifically from Sailor Moon. The sound effects can be heard are from Sailors Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter respectfully. His "In the name of Christmas, we'll punish you!" speech and his movements are a Sailor Moon reference too. The scenes with Cousin Mel and I.M. Slime dancing to the "Grandpa's Gonna Sue the Pants Off'a Santa" song with the "HAVE A MUSICAL CHRISTMAS, AUSTIN! THIS COST US NOTHING TO SEND YOU!" words, Daphne and Frank's "Millions? This place was worth millions the whole time" and Cousin Mel's lines saying she was responsible for killing JFK were from Nostalgia Critic's review and are references to it. The "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" is from Penn & Teller, with Penn Jillette saying it. During the scenes when Mel notices Austin and walks in triumphantly scheming holding the document, a poster for the original Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer special can be seen. When Santa appears, a flying train can be seen in the background; it may be a reference to The Polar Express. The sounds effects from Quincy and Springy's guns are the sounds of the Heavy's minigun from Team Fortress 2. Although much of the backgrounds are from Go!Animate, the scenes with the impression in the snow and the milk cartons are from the original special. Mr. Cilderoy looks kinda like Gilderoy Lockhart from Harry Potter, and Mr. Saldorf's name is Statler and Waldorf from The Muppets combined. Kevin McCallister apparently had a secret job as an animator...along with Professor Caractacus Potts... "Vul Reindeer" is a Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan reference, which could be an idea for an OC by Sedna, also based on an OC he's thought of for his Care Bear Senshi: Solar Sailor Senshi Sun Vulcan series, Vul Sailor Uranus, who is a reindeer. See if you can spot the Sailor Moon/''Saint Seiya'' references in the credits! Errors The Sailor Moon music for the film was composed by the late Takanori Arisawa, but Sailor Sedna forgot to credit him. He also forgot to credit one Sailor Moon track. Part of Gene Autry's version of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer plays, but Sailor Sedna again forgot to credit him. David also voiced Aaillou and Kidaroo also did Cousin Mel's yelling/screaming, but again credit was forgotten. Callie voiced a third police woman, but the credits mistakenly say "Police Woman #2" a second time instead of "Police Woman #3." In several shots when Frank and Grandpa are trying to steady the inflatable Christmas tree, in several shots the tree is defying gravity. The coloring goofs up around the eyes of Jake, Mel, Slime, Austin, one of the lawyers, and one of I.M. Slime's sleeves sometimes. At the start of the "Grandma's Killer Fruitcake" song sequence, a Christmas stocking randomly appears on one of the kitchen cabinets when it wasn't there before. That was because Sailor Sedna had finished that sequence first and with the slow removal of non-business themes from Go!Animate, that prop disappeared, so Sedna had no choice but to cut corners there. Snowy windows that show outside in the far right side of both the living room and by the front door randomly appear and disappear. For the front door, there is no window during the scenes with Frank showing Jake the Christmas tree, then one appears when Grandma is told not to go and when the family rush out the door. For the living room, there is no window during the inflatable tree fiasco nor the "Grandma's Killer Fruitcake" sequence, then there is one when Grandma is told not to go and when Jake explains the problem of what was going on. Then there is no window in the "Grandpa's Gonna Sue the Pants Off'a Santa" song sequence and then there is one in the final Christmas Day scene of the movie. Similarly, the streamers by the door in the scene with Frank getting the tree disappear for the rest of the film. When Austin leaves Grandma's store, the jingle bells on the door are still shaking by themselves. The eggnog bottle that Grandma has is actually a milk bottle, but that will have to make do... Plot hole: Cousin Mel mentions how she kidnapped Grandma, but that was part of a subplot from the original film that Sedna omitted: Mel and Slime kidnapped Grandma with amnesia and kept her in a log cabin to help accuse Santa of kidnapping her. Jake and Quincy then helped free her. However, no such scene occurred in there. Sailor Sedna forgot to put Liberace in the finale of the "Grandma's Spending Christmas With the Superstars" sequence. In Santa's toy workshop, there is no table with a computer until Jake e-mails the Elves and then it disappears just as quickly. Quincy and Springy fight Mel and Slime with machine guns, but when they get up with Springy saying "Do you think that will stop us? Not by a long shot!", they are holding sniper rifles. When they start firing again, their guns magically change to machine guns. Planned Sequel/Vyond Changes and Hiatus A user by name of LooneyTunerIan (Ian Neumann, by formal name) had asked if there would be some kind of sequel to this movie. Sailor Sedna, the movie's director, said that he would be making some kind of sequel. Ian suggested a sequel entitled, Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer 2 (or 3): Cousin Mel's Revenge, in which Cousin Mel and Ms. Slime have been released from prison on a count of good behavior. However, unbeknownst to the Spankenheimer Family, Cousin Mel has been thinking about how Jake Spankenheimer ruined her plans ever since the events from the first movie. She and Ms. Slime wanted to get their revenge on Jake for getting them sent to the slammer, so by organizing a gang of women whom they met in prison and have somehow managed to get out, they intend on kidnapping Jake Spakenheimer and hold him for ransom while also interogating him into giving up the deed to Grandma Spankenheimer's Store. Sedna turned it down as he did not like the plot idea, his sequel, planned to be called Home for the Holidays, which will involve Frank winning a trip to a Christmas island with Jake and some of the family being homesick and trying to decide staying there or at home whilst Santa gets fed up with kids always wanting to get presents. Ian, however, is still available for collaboration for the possible sequel, "Cousin Mel's Revenge" for collaboration, if there is anyone who would like to make it. Now Sedna is planning to work on the film, resuming production possibly in December of 2018 or January of 2019, with plans to release the film by Christmas of 2019. Category:Movies Category:R rated movies Category:2015 Category:2015 Films Category:2015 Videos Category:2015 movies